Match Made in Hell
by fifi1998
Summary: when Blaire Akron meets Draco malfoy it a match made in hell
1. Chapter 1

hi yall. this is my second story the first time I tried to write this story I was told my character was a Mary sue and Draco was out of character so I'm revising it. I will tell you that I am not a experienced writer so sometimes it might be wonky and au at times. so I hope you love it.

ALSO this is a introductory so it will be short.

disclaimer: I do not own harry potter you can thank J.K. Rowling for that

I'm Blaire Catriona Akron and this is my story.i'm 1 out of a family of 5. My father Demond Akron is a 'death eater' which is a follower of the dark lord Voldemort. One day during a death eater meeting Voldemort told my father and Malfoy's father that we were to be wed by the end of the school year. My first reaction was I quote 'You want me to marry that cruel sadistic git how could you father' as you see I was the only member in my family not to be put in Slytherin. I was a Gryffindor. That is another reason why my father wanted me to marry a Slytherin so our family would redeem itself from having a Gryffindor daughter. He said the dark lord wanted me to spend as much time with Draco as possible and that I was to come to the next death eater meeting.

Draco POV

I was furious I have to marry a bloody Gryffindor. I don't want to marry her. I have to marry bloody Blaire Akron and I have to spend as much time with her as possible. Well that is bloody great. And she'll be at the next death eater meeting. Well hopefully this will get Pansy Parkinson off my back. I mean seriously she is a high and mighty goodie two shoes wanker! well if I have to spend time with her I might as well make it hell for her. cause that's what we are a match made in hell.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i do not own harry potter

Blaire's POV

Today's the day before the death eater meeting and my mother 'Marina' is dragging me to Diagon alley for a outfit that makes me look the part. First we had to stop at Gringotts for some money then we headed to Twilfitt & Tatting's an upscale wizard clothing store. When we got there I saw Narcissa and Draco Malfoy there getting robes for tomorrow's event. Narcissa was looking at some green everyday robes while Draco was looking bored. His long yet un-gangly figure leaning against a wall. His blonde hair perfectly parted to the left. His blue/grey eyes looking down at his feet. Why did I just think that? He is in no way perfect he is nothing but a aggravating no good wanker. "oh Hello Marina how are you doing today?" Narcissa asked my mother. Draco then looked up and glowered at me. I glared at him fiercely he then looked away. ugh he makes me so angry I loathe him with a deep passion. "I'm doing fine and you?" my mum answered back. "good. what are you doing here?" Narcissa asked. "We are here to buy Blaire some new robes" "oh well we were just leaving say goodbye to the Akron's dear" Narcissa said then Draco said "goodbye" with a forced expression and they were gone.

Draco's POV

I was leaning against the wall in Twilfitt & Tatting's when SHE walked in. freaking Blaire Akron. She was standing there with her high and mighty self her long brown hair to her waist her olive skin glowing and her green/grey eyes sullenly staring me down. what did I just think? glowing Bah her skin doesn't glow it as dull as dishwater. How could she look so angry I have to marry HER. That's worse than Azkaban. Then my mother begins to speak "oh Hello Marina how are you doing today?" I then looked up and gave her my most intense scowl. she then returned the favor and stared icily at me. who does she think she is? "I'm doing fine and you?" her mother asked back. "good. What are you doing here?" my mother inquired. "We are here to buy Blaire some new robes?" her mother uttered. Ha I bet she'll look even more atrocious than she does now. " oh well we were just leaving" mother told her " say goodbye to the Akron's dear" mum state I rushed out a goodbye and we left.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: i do not own harry potter

Blaire's POV

Me and my mother then began looking around the shop. my mother wouldn't let me choose a thing. She picked out about 3 dresses for me to try on. She rushed me into a dressing room and left me to try on the outfits. The first one was a gothic Victorian dress. The second was a red gothic high low dress. And the last was a black corset dress. My mother chose all three since she said 'they all look fabulous on you'.

Merlin that women gets on my nerves always saying I don't act like a lady I'll give her a lady. She then paid and we left the shop. We both then went home to Akron Manor. Let me describe my home to you it's an overly large home with all the bells and whistles with equally big headed people in it. I live with my father Demond my mother Marina my older brother Demond Jr. and my little sister Lana.

As you know my father is a death eater. My mother is I guess what you would call a stay-at-home mom though she is anything but my brother is a meat head and my sister is actually a sweetheart surprisingly. As we entered our home I heard my father talking to someone. "Yes my lord she will be ready and willing by the end of the school" "she better be. Now that will be all my minion" I heard a dark voice say and then it was quiet.

My father then walked out of his office into the foyer. "Hello my darling" he said to my mum. "Good afternoon love" my mother answered back as they stood face-to-face with each other. my father was far more taller than my mother standing 6'4 and my mother being 5'5. My father has dark skin with black hair and onyx eyes. And my mother has tan skin with auburn hair and green eyes.

Though my parents aren't the best I do believe they truly care for and love each other. Which befuddled me to no end when I was told I have to marry someone I don't love someone I hate in fact someone I feel repulsed by. "Hello my daughter" my father said to me "Hello father" I said back. "So about the meeting I need to make sure you know everything you need to know about" he told me "of course father" I replied "what do I need to know?' I inquired. "well first of only speak when spoken to and you have to make a effort to spend time with Draco Malfoy" he ordered me. "yes father" I muttered. Later that night I lay in bed thinking that I was going to be miserable for the rest of my life but to keep my family safe I would do it.


End file.
